Just Another Day
by CharlieMichelle
Summary: It wasn't the incredible missions they'd go on together or the numerous times they'd save each other. None of those days mattered to both Hawkeye or Black Widow, the days that mattered most were special and private... but most of all they were just normal days. *Characters are slightly not on key...*
1. Moments

**A/N: First multi-chapter Clintasha? Awesome! I'm keeping it light and fluffy, although I don't think I portray the characters well enough light and fluffy but my heavier writing is going to be popping up with my second multi-chapter Clintasha (preview will be on my tumblr this upcoming week). Hope you all enjoy, some things may be a little off but everyone makes mistakes right? **

**Disclaimer: If I really owned the Avengers why wouldn't I just throw the wedding into existence? **

* * *

Pepper had just finished the last two buttons on the impossibly tight dress. It wasn't a long flowing gown that many women imagine they'd wear on their wedding day, it wasn't frilly and ridiculous like some that she's seen, but it was simple and classic. It wasn't glorious like Pepper's Mikado Ball Gown that had beaded accents all along it with a nice long train and veil.

No this dress was silk, long sleeves that fell off the shoulders held in place by the sheer tightness of the material. It was a dipped V-neck and showed just bits of her well formed cleavage and ended just above the knees. She was wearing very high heels, roman sandal style with small sparkling accents. The sleeves of her dress came to a pointed and laced end cuffing off at the top of her hand.

"How'd you know this would fit?" Asked Natasha as Pepper fiddled around pinning in the small tiara she'd purchased to go with the dress. "You didn't even ask if I wanted a dress."

"I gave her the information." Maria Hill said as she walked into the room putting on small diamond stud earrings. When Pepper had told her the plan to give Natasha Romanoff the wedding of her dreams she couldn't be more agreeing. Together the two had found the perfect dress for Natasha, as well as accessories.

The only sincere problem with the plan was Natasha wanted a small wedding, Avengers plus two that was it, so small they had to do. Since her fashion sense weren't up to par she let Pepper pick out their dress, it was short and deep red with a swooped neck line and ruffled in the middle then flaring out at the knees. They donned simple black heels for the occasion. Small diamond earrings and silver bracelet would be their accessories.

Leaving Natasha in her stunningly her dress, high heels with a small tiara that had little intricate designs of leaves and pedals. Her hair taking it's natural flow but her face, only after Pepper forced her to, was coated in sheer make up. Her lips were done a full red, her eyes outlined in a deep smoldering brown. Eye shadow a blend of tan and white with black along the edge. Pepper insisted she wear this diamond choker that had a swooping middle piece in the shape of tear drops with tear drop diamond earrings.

"You look stunning Natasha." Pepper smiled over at Maria when she passed the compliment. Pepper and herself's hair were both done in a nice half up half down style and loosely curled with a small sparkly pin in the back middle part.

"That's what I keep telling her!" Pepper smirked devilishly, "stop making this seem like torture."

"I appreciate all that you're doing, but didn't I say it wasn't necessary?" Since being in an open and happy relationship with Clint Barton, who was going to be waiting for Natasha in approximately thirty minutes in front of the giant window in the newly formed Stark Tower (secretly it'll always be the Avengers Tower) her voice has been less harsh.

There were still no emotion when it came to petty things but the less harsh her tone the happier everyone was. "You honestly think that you don't deserve this don't you." It wasn't a question it was an accusation made by Maria.

"I am fully aware that I'm entitled to happiness, especially with Clint, but we wanted it to be small. No money really spent other then Hawaii." To make a point she held up her hand, "we went as far to prove this as to not get an engagement ring."

"Yeah, about that." Pepper waltzed over and turned Natasha to the full length mirror. "I talked to Clint, he wants to get you a proper ring of course but since you guys kinda' rushed this all thing into happening I convinced him to let me help."

"Pepper…" Natasha grumbled, but even she can't help but say she looks stunningly human in this attire.

"He picked it out, including the wedding bands but as a generous gift from Mr. and Mrs. Stark we bought them." Before Natasha could even open her mouth Pepper jumped; "no! Listen. They weren't expensive all together it was MAYBE $400.00."

"You're absolutely right Pepper… that's not expensive at all." Sarcasm dripped from Natasha's voice. "We'll pay you back."

"No you won't." Pepper and Maria cornered Natasha, they stood no chance if she decided to strike, but time was of the essence. "When you kiss Clint in about… ten minutes, we can discuss payment issues. But for now you need to hurry!"

It was decided that the girls in red, Pepper and Maria, would each carry a single white rose with them leaving Natasha in white to carry the single red rose. It was so cliché it was perfect.

When Natasha walked out of the room she noticed Steve Rogers leaning against a wall in a black dress shirt buttoned all the way with a white tie and black slacks and shoes. "What are you doing back here?"

"Well someone once told me that with everything going on maybe tradition is what we needed." He extended his arm, "I heard a rumor that no one was walking you down the isle."

"That's very sweet of you Steve." She was done arguing, hell that admission from him alone almost brought her to tears. No one, besides Clint, had ever thought of little things like that. It was no big deal not to have your father walk you down the isle… except to a woman whose only ever wanted that sense of normality it meant the world.

When they turned the corner the first thing she saw was Clint, with a black dress shirt and deep red tie. To her utter disbelief Thor, Bruce, and Tony were standing together wearing sunglasses matching Steve who winked and held up his pair as well. "Funny." Natasha muttered dryly.

But the sight of her, Clint started to think, when Pepper told him her plan he wasn't convinced but now? Now he wanted nothing more then to permanently burn this memory to his soul. The dress hugging her curves, the heels accenting not just the length of her legs but the muscle power in them. The rose… the rose resembled almost everything about her he thought. It was beautiful and soft but had more then enough defenses.

When Steve and Natasha stopped Nick Fury, yeah Clint couldn't believe it either, cleared his throat and asked; "who here today is giving away this lovely bride?"

Steve smirked before releasing his arm from Natasha's, "That would be me sir." She shook her head at his antics. Steve Rogers was always formal even when he wasn't working, however she was caught off guard when he swooped in and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Ms. Romanoff," it was the first time Fury had called her anything other than Agent in all the years that she's known him, she took a breath and smiled before moving forward, "Mr. Barton."

She wasn't sure what to do in these situations, she was never good at these types of things. She looked over to Clint for confirmation, he was smiling softly and kept making side glances before he winked. She let out a nervous smile before she linked her arm with his.

"You clearly don't need the religious version of this." As much as Steve had argued with Pepper, Tony, and Fury on this it was true. Clint and Natasha were never really firm believers in religion why should their wedding be marked as a religious event. They wanted it short and sweet, maybe not so much as sweet. Mostly short, Clint would later on argue while Natasha was sleeping after a tiring mission.

"I haven't been your adviser for very long, in fact I wish Coulson were here to see this." Clint looked down a the mention of his friend a soft squeeze coming from his left let him know that Natasha understood, "In fact he had a bet going on you two. I advised against it, but as you both knew he didn't like being told no."

Natasha smiled again, it was softer this time more subtle but the memories of Phil were very rarely unpleasant. "With all do respect Fur-Boy." She sent a glance towards Tony who was still wearing his sunglasses, "we do have plans for today."

"Cool it Stark." Fury glared at him before pulling out a certificate from his coat, he always managed to do that and it irked Natasha to no end. "This is the marriage license required by the state, since you two don't happen to have a permanent residence to a state as of yet I pulled some strings and got you the license anyway."

"You sly dog you." Clint drawled out as he let out a laugh.

"Yes well don't expect it to happen again. However we need to do some more official things right now, Clint you've already proven to value Natasha enough to take care of her through anything and everything. Including alien attacks, terrorist group leaders, and nuclear weapons, but do you take her to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

He laughed a little before turning to face Natasha, now instead of their arms interlocked he had her free hand grasped tightly enough for her to be reassured but loose enough for her to pull back if she really wanted to. "I do." He didn't expect his throat to actually close off a little while he spoke two simple words.

"And Ms. Romanoff you've managed make my best agent disobey orders on numerous accounts, you've not only managed to bring him home when it seemed hopeless for him but to bring him back to himself after a run in with a nasty little man with a vendetta. I don't even think I should ask this question bu-" He never did get to ask that question because Natasha had already answered with a strong and firm 'I do'.

"Then with the power handed to me b-" He was again cut off by Tony Stark declaring; 'Kiss her!'. "Just do it."

Clint looked at Natasha who had the devil's smirk on her face as she let her free hand wander up to his collar before pulling him in close enough so that their lips were barely touching; "What are you waiting for?" she whispered about half a second later his lips were on hers.

It wasn't an aggressive kiss like they share after missions cut a little close or a soft and meaningful kiss (those were just not enough for Natasha anyway) but it was their kiss. It was soft, looking, but held more feeling then any declaration of love they could have ever made.

They lingered a little bit, decided to ignore Pepper's 'aw' and Maria's sigh, and continued to just look at each others eyes. "I expect you two back from Hawaii in two weeks time, heads clear got it?"

"Yes sir." Clint responded, oh his head would be clear. He would be on constant alert with every mission involving and not involving Natasha. He wouldn't let his new life get fucked over because of his old one. "Ready?" He whispered softly to Natasha who was biting her lip lightly while trying not to laugh.

Tony and Steve were arguing with Bruce over who owed who what, apparently the bets had been placed officially that morning and someone wasn't owning up to winning or losing. "This isn't adding up." Tony grumbled unpleased as he counted the bills in his hand. "Bruce said twenty on interruptions I gave twenty and Steve gave twenty."

"Correct." Steve said before he added in something, the same startling expression on his face as when he made the connection of the flying monkeys reference, "but you said fifteen they use tongue, I said twenty they didn't."

"So how does that leave me with nothing?" Tony asked exasperated, "I should have least five."

"No, you should be short fifteen because I said you full of it, and I owe Steve twenty leaving me with twenty and you negative fifteen." Tony just grumbled then stomped away. This time Natasha didn't hold in her laugh.

It wouldn't be often but Clint and Natasha (Barton) would share more happy memories in the tower then they would upsetting. He'd threaten Tony over a dozen times a week for insulting Natasha's persona towards the team, Natasha would threaten to castrate Tony over a dozen times a day for bringing up her personal relationship with her husband around the entire team.

Over all though, Natasha would sometimes glance at the picture that Pepper had snuck onto her phone of her and Clint sharing their first kiss as a married couple. Sometimes she would smile widely and other time she'd simply remember. It was a day in paradise, no matter how short the two weeks that followed were.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading part one! Part two will be up 6/3/2012 as long as my final project is finished, if not part(s) two and three will be up 6/4/2012. Leave a review! **


	2. Second Time

**A/N: Alrighty! Well first thing, I'm sorry but Part Three won't be up until later on today (6/5/2012). I'm sorry folks, but that's way it has to be! So here's chapter two, its heavier then the first chapter but it lightens a little bit near the end of the chapter. I threw in a plot twist (how evil am I right?) well hopefully you all enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: As I've said before, I don't own the Avengers or the characters used in this story.**

* * *

It wasn't odd when Natasha missed a morning training session every now and then, she was after all only human and sometimes she just liked to sleep in on a Saturday after working on a three day mission or so, except she hadn't worked a mission in over a month so maybe she was just tired. It wasn't odd when Natasha missed a 'family' breakfast here and there, after all her and Clint had their own floor that came equipped with their own kitchen, maybe she just wanted to be alone. It wasn't weird or out of place if they didn't see her until dinner time or later on in the evening, sometimes she just needed that space.

None of the above was seen as 'abnormal' per say but when she missed training(for consecutive weeks claiming to train on her own), breakfast(she missed it quite often, more recently then ever), lunch, 'family' time, and dinner sometimes members of the team got worried. Of course Clint had seen her, when you're married to someone you tend to see them every night, but last night she was asleep. When he got up this morning she was asleep, and he was almost positive that when he went back to bed tonight she'd still be sleeping.

"Where's the Mrs.?" Tony asked while Pepper and him laid out the final pieces of their desert. Simple really, Clint thought, so unlike Tony… but every night Pepper would make a dinner for the team which in the end never really left (Thor made it in once a month if he was able) and then she'd get out some ice cream and the makings of sundaes and they'd simply have at it.

Clint couldn't honestly answer the question, well he could assume she was sleeping and feel like an ass if he was wrong or he could be honest; "I'm not sure, she's been sleeping a lot more."

"She alright?" Pepper asked as she scooped some vanilla ice cream into her bowel, "Not like her to just sleep all the time."

"Agreed." Tony said as he took some of Pepper's whipped cream. Sometimes they were an adorable couple who everyone enjoyed being around other times (like now) the cute little displays of affection made no sense. "Spider Girl doesn't do the whole sleep all the time thing."

"She's fine when she's awake," Clint said and it was true! He'd taken her dinner about thirty minutes ago and she was awake. She was happy to see him and he even sat down with her while she ate, she was even watching one of her weird science fiction movies that sparked her interest. "…maybe she's just overwhelmed."

"Of what?" Steve asked while he ate his relatively basic hot fudge sundae, "She's been living with us for almost a full year now and she's never just disappeared by herself for sporadic time periods."

"Captain Spandex has a point Bird Boy." Tony pointed his spoon at Clint before continuing on, "you two get in a fight or something?"

"Tony." Pepper scolded she sent him her 'that's none of your business' look.

"Well if we did she didn't tell me." Clint glared at Tony but nodded appreciatively at Pepper for her usual peace making ways with her husband.

"Would you expect her to tell you? She plays dirty." Clint almost threw his spoon at the egotistical obnoxious friend at the end of the table but Bruce, who had been silently eating his small banana sundae, piped up.

"Maybe I should take a look." Clint's eye brow rose significantly as he slowly shoveled more chocolate ice cream smothered in strawberry syrup into his mouth. "I am the team doctor after all and face it she's hidden injuries from us long enough for her to pass out from blood loss before."

"Don't remind me." Clint muttered looking at his spoon now, "if she seemed that unwell to me I'd say go for it, with or without her consent, but she's perfectly fine in our own space."

"If she misses anymore training sessions she'll get out of shape." Steve said after he swallowed a particularly cold bit of ice cream.

"Well maybe she's done with the super hero thing." Pepper said, the men sent her looks that just clearly read 'what the fuck?' or 'you're kidding right?'. "Seriously, at some point or other she as well as the rest of you will get tired of saving a world that will always need saving."

"Although your point is valid with Spandex, Green Bean, Robin Hood, and myself Spidey I just don't see waking up one morning and deciding 'Gee… I'm just done with this whole super hero spy thing'." Tony managed a decent female falsetto that made the men at the table laugh but Pepper didn't find it so amusing. "I'm just saying!"

"Well it makes sense!" Pepper threw her hands up, "have you and her ever talked about having a family?"

Clint sputtered and choked a little on his ice cream, not that anyone knew he'd choked a little bit he staid calm and collected all the time. "What?"

"That's none of your business Pepper, you should be ashamed." Tony quipped but she ignored him with an eye roll, "rude." He muttered as he returned to his over the tope sundae with everything in and on it.

"Have you and Nat ever wanted a family?" Clint shrugged, well of course. They wanted to raise a child but they wanted to raise a child with stability and security.

"Do you know something?" Surprisingly it was Bruce who managed to speak up after a few awkward moments, "because if you suspect something I really do need to check Natasha out."

"No, no!" Pepper said, not too quickly as to raise a suspicion and the look in her eyes was just to sincere for Clint to think that Natasha confided in the blonde about something like that. Although he was sure she did.

"Thank you all for the worry but I'm fine." Everyone practically jumped at the voice coming from the entrance to the huge over the top kitchen of the 'common' area that the Avengers used for 'family' time.

"She lives!" Tony shouted, no one else noticed of course but Natasha did wince slightly (Clint of course always noticed). When Natasha moved closer to the table, almost nestled into Clint's side (except she didn't show that kind of affection around others) Tony let his next comment slip; "and she looks like shit."

Natasha growled, "real nice Stark." She did look like shit, maybe Clint just didn't notice it earlier but now he did. She was in black yoga pants but they looked too tight, she had one of his hooded sweat shirts on and it almost swallowed her whole. Her hair was greasy and disheveled but what got him was the bags under hey eyes. They were dark and her face was so pale and looked to have sunken in that it worried him.

"I call it as I see it." Tony winced when Pepper whacked him with her spoon, " I'm sorry, Natasha darling are you feeling alright?"

The entire group expected some kind of remark from the assassin when Clint felt her shrug their worries increased. "Maybe Banner should check you out." He teased lightly hoping that Bruce would understand the underlying message. Clint would have Bruce check her out willingly or not.

"It's not necessary." She grumbled, she looked and sounded pathetic. That wasn't Natasha Barton, the Natasha that they all knew (and deep down they'd admit to it, loved) never sounded pathetic or looked pathetic. On the rare cases she had she was on a mission going in as stealth.

"I think it is, you're barely awake." Clint grumbled next to her before wrapping his arm securely around her waist, he took the spoon and scooped some ice cream onto it before lifting it to her lips. She took the small amount graciously and hummed her appreciation as she leaned more into him. "C'mon lets get you back in bed and we'll discuss what's going on." He whispered quietly into her ear before sending a look at Bruce that meant 'our area ten minutes'.

She only protested for a few seconds before he finally over won her, although she made him promise that he wouldn't carry her out the door like she was some weak damsel in distress, she did let him carry her once they were in their own small apartment set up. "I'm fine honestly." She shoved his hands away once she was near the sofa.

"You're not fine Nat." He argued when he noticed the way she sighed heavily and laid out on the sofa; "if you weren't feeling well you're supposed to tell me."

"What makes you think I'm not feeling well?" she challenged with her eyes closed but he could just hear the Russian challenge pop out.

"Well the last time you acted like this you were sick, really sick. Remember?" She opened one eye and sat up slowly; "you know I'm right Natasha just for once let me, your husband, take care of you."

"How can I let you take care of me if you insist to say that 'last time' I was 'sick'?" She asked with such a low voice that he instantly knew he was on thin ice. "I wasn't sick last time you bastard, I had a miscarriage. I know you can't handle that but it happened, but everyone in this house has seemed to move on from it except for you!"

She stalked, slowly and unsteadily, over to their bed. "You didn't tell me until after the baby was gone Natasha!" She stopped cold and lowered her head and he regretted the words before she could make him, "Nat…"

"Don't." She had built up her wall again and damn if he didn't try and reach out for her (naturally she shrugged him away). "You were on a damn mission for three months. I didn't get the chance to tell you."

"I know, I'm sorry that was-" He noticed the way her hands curled protectively around her stomach; "Oh God…"

She just shrugged and made her way to the edge of the bed where he promptly followed and stood in front of her. "Just go get Banner, I know you won't listen to me anyway." She sounded pissed, hell he would be pissed if he was in her position.

"Are you…" He couldn't form the words not without choking on a solid thought of what if. What if last time happened again? How many more times could it happen before Natasha eventually just shut down? Did she doubt herself now? "…Natasha."

"I'm not stupid Clint. I realize the chances of having a normal family are slim to none, but that doesn't mean I blamed myself for what happened last summer." It was the sturdiness in her voice that made it safe for him to walk a little closer to her and kneel in front of her. Her on the edge of the bed him on his knees groveling, what a sight.

"Are you sure?" Why was his voice so weak? Why was he so nervous? This was Natasha, his wife, his best friend, his partner, god damn it she was his everything so why was he so scared. He wouldn't lose her, she didn't close off after she lost their first child she was so much stronger than that (and logical) but god damn if he wasn't scared about it all the same.

"If you don't want the damn thing then fine." He didn't say anything to her angry retort rather he simply pulled her into his arms. She sagged against him and it felt so wonderful in a completely husbandly way. When he heard the tiniest sniffle he knew that she must be pregnant. "Don't do that again you ass."

He chuckled shortly his one hand pressing her against his body the other resting on her head smoothing her ruby hair, "I'm sorry…" He pulled back enough to see that true to Natasha she only let a tear escape and she'd deny it until the day she died. "…of course I want our child."

"Not what you said last time." She reminded him with a cold voice but the look in her eyes told him he could proceed. He bent his head and pressed a light kiss against her lips.

"I was more concerned about my wife lying in an infirmary with a Mr. Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner fussing until I got there." He remembered how cold she looked, lifeless and almost desperate. "I may have spoken out of term."

"No may have about it." She said sternly before looking at him; "Bruce already checked me, I'm four months. I stopped taking mission requests from Fury, he gave me until the baby was three months."

Clint smiled, it was a real breath taking smile before crushing himself to her again. He stood up (which pulled her with him) before delicately plopping both of them on the bed. "Four months huh?"

She nodded against his chest and yawned, "Yeah… I found out two weeks ago."

"And you didn't tell me." He accused but placed a light kiss to her head.

She wrinkled her nose and pushed herself up (as best she could) onto her one arm to look him in the eye; "you were, again, on a mission. When you came back I had the entire group already in agreement to keep their mouths shut. This past week I was just so tired."

He nodded before pressing another kiss against her lips; "well sleep. I'll talk to Fury in the morning about short term missions with a well earned leave of absence involved." She nodded again and pressed a light kiss against his chest before closing her eyes.

So he lay there thinking; wow a dad. When the earth shattering thought hit him though the string of curse words was longer the list of praises he could have made to his beautiful wife. It was going to be a hectic ride, they'd mess something up he knew and she knew it, but over all that child would always find love. He'd bet his life on it.

* * *

**A/N: I hope all you lovely people enjoyed this installment! I'd give you all some updated story information but all I know right now is I have about three more one-shots, another multi-chapter fic, and a few song fics. So, keep reading! **


	3. Just Another Day

**A/N: Hi, I'm so sorry for not updating ASAP... I got held up with a few things. However I'm proud to present the final installment of Just Another Day! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, adding me to authors lists and alerts, and adding my story(ies) to said lists. I've also decided that because you guys are so incredibly awesome I wrote an Avengers one-shot focusing on Tony and Pepper's daughter Nichole Anne, I just have to finish up typing it and editing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers...**

* * *

This time he was there completely, for all twenty three hours of the hard labor (literally). It started late at night when they were getting ready to watch a movie, she felt off yes but she simply ignored it (being nine months pregnant wasn't supposed to be a comfortable thing) until she kept fidgeting. Clint asked her numerous times if she was alright and each time she replied with yes and simply readjusted herself against him.

The problem Clint had however was that his wife Natasha was somehow two weeks passed her due date and each time she moved he immediately jumped the gun. He was anxious, his daughter (Bruce confirmed it months ago during one of her check ups) was taking her sweet time with the arrival. So unlike her parents it concerned him, was everything alright with his princess… maybe she just liked being with her mother at that level. Hell he didn't know, but every time Natasha moved and sighed out loud he felt his hand itching to hold on tighter, just in case.

"You're sure you're alright." It wasn't a question so much as a statement daring her to say no, which she did, but he still didn't believe her, "maybe I should have Bruce come down…"

"I was ordered to bed rest and I'm on a sofa, Bruce wouldn't be too happy with me." She grumbled as a response before taking a pillow and shoving it roughly against Clint's broad chest and leant against. "I just can't get comfortable."

He had no idea, his sarcasm noted to himself, maybe because you're nine months pregnant. He never realized it said it aloud until her elbow met his sternum; "fair enough." He grunted out catching his breath.

"I'm fine." She pouted pathetically and he chuckled, a silent wheezy chuckle before pressing a strong silent kiss to the top of her head, "you're daughter won't stop moving though." He could tell that she was smiling, it was a tired and most likely aggravated smile, but it was a true smile and he loved seeing those on his wife's face.

"She's excited."

"About what?" She asked incredulously, she was beginning to think she'd be pregnant forever. "It's not like she's out here to actually be excited." She felt a relatively strong pinch which instinctively caused her to wince. "That was new."

Clint noticed immediately as he sat up straighter; "Nat?" all though part of him was excited he didn't want to get too up beat and optimistic only to have this be another false alarm after fifteen minutes. "How long as that been going on again?"

She sucked in a breath and sat up before running a hand through her hair, a slight crinkle at the corner of her eyes let him know that the feeling she had probably hadn't gone away yet, "…started around four today."

"Four hours?" Clint sat up this time and turned her to face him, "you've been wincing since four this afternoon?"

"Not exactly," He started to let a breath out but still registered what she said next, "I woke up at around four this morning because I was too uncomfortable…"

He would imagine his face was something out of a teenagers comic book, a very flat face maybe a sweat drop or something falling down his face; "You didn't think to tell anyone?" His voice rose just a little bit in pitch.

"Well after two weeks of false alarms I figured it wasn't that big of a de-" she cut herself off with widening eyes, "… on second thought you might want to get Bruce to meet us at the infirmary."

Clint just stared at her, "repeat that one for me again?" She started standing and he could see the wet spot forming around her pelvic area; "hey Nat…"

"Clint." She sent him a glare before wobbling, who knew walking normally with a baby growing in your uterus could cause a change in pace, over to the door. "If you don't move I'll go down by my self."

"Right!" He leapt up before calling out to Jarvis; "Send a message to Bruce to tell him that this is no false alarm."

"Right away sir." Clint came up behind Natasha who was calm and collected as was always expected before placing a hand on her lower back.

"You ready?"

"Do I have a choice?" She asked with a slight tease in her voice before leaning into him a little bit, "I'm nervous but confident."

"Strange mix." He commented before he laced another kiss to her head before they stepped out of the elevator and into the infirmary area where Bruce was already prepping a more secluded room. "That was fast."

"Well Pepper threw something at Tony managed to gash into his shoulder." Bruce smiled warmly at Natasha before asking the basic questions; how far apart were the contractions, most intense feeling on a scale of one to ten, but her favorite was 'assuming that you didn't lose control of your bladder did your water break fully?'. "Let's get you settled we're in for a long night."

"How long?" Clint asked with a business voice that made him known for his professionalism, he held Natasha's hand as she situated herself in one of the stiff medical bay beds.

"That depends on the baby, could take anywhere from two hours to well past twenty four." Clint looked at Natasha and smirked with a challenging look that read 'you ready for this?'.

"Well I have a feeling it'll be a shorter amount of time then you expect." Natasha smiled at Bruce, "do the others know or we keeping it from them?"

"Assuming Tony saw you guys you have about five minutes of personal time before the cavalry comes through that door full speed." Bruce said before hooking up some wires, that worried Clint but he trusted Bruce to know what he was doing. "Just to monitor the heart rate of Mommy and Blackhawk."

The glare Natasha sent Clint was priceless. See after the group was informed that Clint did in fact know Natasha was pregnant they decided as a whole not to know the baby's name or gender until after he or she was born. When referring to the baby Clint gave them permission to use Blackhawk, Natasha wanted to kill him. She thought it was rude to associate their daughters existence with their colorful pasts.

"It was funnier when we didn't know the gender ourselves." Natasha said through her teeth, there was another short contraction but it wasn't enough to make the assassin cry out. In fact no one really anticipated her to act out in pain, she was Natasha Romanoff… she didn't inform them when she was shot three times, stabbed twice, or had two broken ribs with a fucked up knee, why would she cry out during child birth?

"Well we know that Annalisa Nichole has her own right to decide that." Natasha glared again before biting her thumb nail as if she was bored. "Want the T.V. on?"

"Not really." Natasha looked up at Clint, "Relax Clint women have been giving birth since way before our families times."

"Doesn't soothe me," he replied back quickly, "its our little girl that's going to be coming out of your…and I'm not sure how I feel about it…"

She raised a thin eyebrow at his baffled expression; "It's a little to have second thoughts on our child Barton." So maybe the bite in her tone was the anxious anticipation that was bubbling within her (for an assassin she wasn't patient, Clint learned that when he took her fishing for the first time).

"Well excuse me for caring Barton." This was a lot calmer, her thought to himself, their banters could continue on for as long as it took if it meant that he wouldn't notice every flinch or wince her body made with or without her recognition. He used his free hand to push back some loose hair, her face was a little sweaty but it was more then likely from the temperature of the room more than anything else.

"Knock, knock!" Pepper said about two seconds before walking into the room, the men however didn't follow they stood off out the door awkwardly. "How's Mommy to be feel?"

"Like I'm sitting away wasting to nothing." Natasha smirked at Pepper's excited disposition. "The others know they can come in right?"

"Of course they know!" Pepper sent a look over towards Steve, Tony, and Thor, "they just read on line that women going through child birth tend to have violent tendencies. You're not the most peaceful person out there."

Natasha laughed a little bit while Clint sent the guys the o.k. signal. One by one the grown men piled into the relatively spacious room. After all it was Tony's tower and since there were really only two (three if you counted Jane when she was in town) women who shared the tower with them, both of which were married.

"How does the Lady Spider fare?" Thor asked as he tried to understand the consistent lines on the screen to Natasha's left. .

"She's bored." Natasha said simply, "I didn't know you were in town Thor."

Thor tried to hide the red tint on his cheeks, the only red tint that could mean Jane was involved, before replying; "Yes well, father had me come to do my monthly 'checking in'."

"Of course, it's not like you and Jane weren't planning anything like that." Tony said before stepping forward and taking a look at Natasha. "My, my does this woman glow of mother to be. How much longer? Thirty six hours, twenty eight, maybe even longer? Complications, or is Blackhawk going to be normal." Clint rolled his eyes, "you know I have the feeling that Robin Hood was a complicated birth, anyone else feel that way? Now Natasha on the other hand, you have this grace about you that was probably there from day one."

"Thank you ass hole." Clint snapped before looking over at Natasha who was laughing, "I'm glad you take joy in that."

"Well frankly I'm a little concerned with your language, you added the hole. Completely unnecessary." Tony said as he sat down and crossed his legs over dramatic as usual. They sat like that for what seemed like hours but in actuality it was close to a single hour.

"Banner how long do these things last?" Tony asked when Bruce ran another check on Natasha and the baby, "Because Pepper and I have a date tonight and I would hate to disappoint her a-" He was cut short when Pepper whacked him across the head.

It would be another nine (more like ten but Clint wouldn't argue with the doctor) before Natasha started experiencing any sort of pain. When the pain kicked up immensely Clint wasn't there, naturally he wasn't there for shit, Natasha thought bitterly. "How you feeling Natasha?" Bruce asked to receive a glare.

She's felt pain before, she's been shot, stabbed. She's had broken ribs, arm, leg. She's experienced torture, starvation, and under the absolute worse circumstances beatings and burns. She's cried out when it was deemed mandatory and she's held her tongue when it wasn't. She however has never actually experienced this particular pain.

It was tearing, literally, and ripping. It wasn't like that quick sensation one would have when your rib cracked followed by that dull ache and throbbing, she could handle the dull throbbing not this constant tearing that seemed to literally rip through her; "she wants her fucking husband!"

"Well Clint is only upstairs." Bruce has never really dealt with a woman such as Natasha, pregnant women about to give birth? Sure, he was a doctor in India for a while, but Natasha Romanoff? It was scary helping her when she had a basic injury let alone when she was in this condition. When she growled at him Bruce backed out slowly; "Jarvis… send for Mr. Barton please."

"Sir, Mr. Barton is already on his way down." Bruce replied with a thank you before quickly making an exit. Natasha held her tongue when the next contraction hit but only for a few seconds, when she saw Clint walk through the door with a smile, a fucking smile, on his face she couldn't refrain from letting sound rip from her lips.

"How much longer Banner?" Natasha growled at him pulling her hand away from Clint, he always had something else to do.

"Not too long now, in five minutes I'll see how far you are." With that Banner backed out of the room.

It would be another twenty minutes of Natasha not holding her tongue and expressing pain with Clint holding her hand (more like her breaking his) while he did the best that he could to comfort her before any progress was made. "I lied… I can't do this Clint, I refuse."

If she didn't look scared (she never looked scared) he would have thought she was joking, "Tash, baby listen to me."

"Listen to you? You're the reason I'm like this!" She arched her back and let out a small hiss as sweat started to gather along her forehead. "I will never piss you off again if you just make it stop."

"Sweetheart…" he let his free hand wander to her forehead pushing the sweaty and matted hair away from her face, "…just a little longer and then you don't ever have to do this again."

"Bull shit Barton." she bit out before trying to nuzzle her face into his hand, "You want at least two kids you always have, I have news for you-" She was cut off with another small, almost inaudible, sound escaping her lips.

"Alright let's see what's going on." Bruce replied a little too cheerfully for Natasha and Clint (he didn't like Bruce looking below the waistline on his wife). When he was finished checking Natasha's progress (determining everything was safe to continue on) he instructed both what to do.

He's delivered four children his entire career but never one that was meant to be his 'niece', so if anyone asked him yes he was nervous. Would he ever tell Clint or Natasha Barton that? …no he wasn't stupid. "Ready?" not like Natasha really had a choice, he thought, once the contraction hit she went right into action.

For the entire amount of time the labor took the birth of Aidan Lee Barton took only a matter of minutes. The small bundle of white was resting in Natasha's arms although she was exhausted she still found the energy to hold the small baby. "What if I break her?"

Clint was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at her while his one hand caressed her leg, but that question was so out there fore her that he stopped short and sent her a confusing look; "She's a baby Tash, I highly doubt you'll break her."

"Unless of course you drop her on her head." Banner piped up, it was meant as a joke but her shocked look told him she was being serious. "I'm going to inform the rest of the team about Aidan." He stepped out of the room quickly to leave the new family to themselves.

"Let me see her." Clint said as he took his daughter from her mother, not that Natasha really argued she was beat and all she wanted to do was sleep. Clint would keep their daughter just as safe as Natasha could, "hey sweetie…" he cooed his child softly while Natasha let the small sounds soothe her.

"Clint?" He looked up from his daughters small face and locked eyes with his beautifully (dangerously) tired wife.

After a few moments of staring he broke the silence; "You were going to ask me something?"

"No." she replied before motioning him closer, when he was about as close as he could get without sitting on her she rested her head back and smiled, "I was going to say I love you."

"I love you too babe," The baby made a little noise Clint smiled before Natasha fell asleep the last thing she saw was Clint waving her new born daughters hand to wave to her; "say goodnight mommy."

An ordinary day turned upside down by the presence of Aidan Lee Barton. Her five uncles (including Fury) and two aunts spoiled her rotten (including Fury). Aidan would grow up with two more siblings all three enrolled in martial arts and home schooled by Natasha and Pepper themselves. They were all just ordinary days, Clint would think to himself, but those days would always be the best days of his life.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reading you guys did and all the patience! One-shot will be up soon (and I didn't forget the other multi-chapter fic. I just need to get my one-shot's out of the way so I can focus on that) thanks guys! **


End file.
